earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Tecar
*Full Name: Tecar *In-Game: Tecar *Nickname: The Beast *Alignment: Neutral Good *Guild: Ironfist Warband *Title: *Race: Orc *Class: Beast master *Professions: Skinner and Enchanter =Physical Description= *Age: 51 years *Sex: Male *Hair: Reddish brown with grey streaks *Eyes: Left eye is white, Right eye is violet *Weight: 250 lbs *Height: 6 feet 7 inches *Garments/Armor: Black Dragon Scale Armor *Other: He can be seen with two tabards, when hunting undead he wears the tabard of the Argent Dawn. When serving his Warband, he wears their tabard. =Appearance= Tecar is almost always seen in his Black Dragon Scale armor. It is battle scarred but obviously well cared for. His hair is woven into the old braids of master hunters. His hair is a deep reddish brown with obvious grey streaks though it. His face is a fright to behold, the left side of his face never completely healed from the battle of Mt. Hyjal. His left eye is a white orb and the left side of his face is covered in deep scars down to his neck. He carries himself like someone that knows he can take care of himself. =Personality= Tecar is reserved and serious. He has difficulty trusting others and making strong friendships. When he does form a close friendship, however, he will stand by the person through anything. He regards friends as family and will put their well being before his own at any time. =History= Born in Draenor and raised by his grandmother, he spent little time with his parents until he joined the Horde as an advance scout. His unit was one of the first to cross through into Azeroth and was key to the success of the Horde against the humans, with their constant flow of information to Horde commanders. After the fall of Stormwind, he was given command of his own unit and participated in the front of the war versus the Alliance. His unit became known to the Alliance as the "Dark Worgs" due to the swiftness of their strikes and the black armor and worgs they rode. When the tide of war turned against the Horde he took part in the massive rear guard of the withdrawal. During this withdrawal he was captured by and imprisoned by the Alliance. Eventually he was taken to one of the Internment Camps and he began to waste away from depression. During his time in the camps, he secretly educated young orcs born in the camps in the art of battle. But he found new purpose when Thrall came with a band of warriors and freed the orcs in his camp. Tecar instantly swore loyalty to Thrall and, recognizing the older scout’s abilities, Thrall placed Tecar in command of his forward scouts. During the battles to free the rest of the camps, and the flight to Kalimdor, he fell in love with one of the scouts under his command. Her name was Fera and she returned his love and Tecar was happy. He had a purpose, and he had found a mate to love. But it was not to be. After arriving in Kalimdor ahead of the main Horde, Tecar and Fera's romance bloomed even more as they explored the new land. Eventually Tecar's scouts reunited with the main force and took part in the battles that followed with the humans that had also come to the new land. Eventually the truth was discovered and then Gromm Hellscream led his troops bloodlust corrupted troops against the night elves and then against the rest of the Horde. Then the Burning Legion and their Scourge reached Kalimdor and began to destroy everything. During the battle of Mount Hyjal, the allied forces of Humans, Orcs, and night elves stood against the Legion. That battle forever changed Tecar. During the battle many brave warriors fell to the demons and undead. During the battle, despite his best efforts, he was unable to save Fera from a Doomguard’s blade. Soon after that Tecar himself was overrun by a wave of Infernals and fell to the ground, another dead warrior. In death, his spirit looked over the field of battle, his spirit saw Fera's and they shared a loving hug before they both felt a massive disruption near the great tree. Smiling, Tecar turned to Fera only to see her fading away, and with a sudden pain he opened his eyes to find a Tauren shaman chanting over his body. After the battle, Tecar was a shadow of his former self. He devoted himself to aiding in the formation of Durtar but could not fill the void within his spirit. Then a chance encounter with a Frostwolf hunter changed his life. He took up the arts of the hunter, and the beast. Within a year, the primal nature within him came out and helped him master the arts of the Beast Master. Now a master scout and Master of Beasts, he serves Thrall as a guardian. A group of Champions assembled by Thrall to help maintain the Horde and to Protect the world as a whole. =Companions= Avalanche: A great bear Tecar encountered in Winterspring. When they first met, the bear ambushed Tecar and they battled for an entire night. In the morning, Tecar stood victorious, but instead of killing the mighty beast, he tended its wounds and the bear has stood by him ever since. Avalanche hits as hard as his name suggests and is nearly unstoppable in his rages. Several times, he has saved Tecar from death with his battle prowess. Loki: A strange worg Tecar encountered near the Dark Portal. Tecar had been observing the Demons near the portal when he saw the worg fighting the demons. He ran to its aid and since then the worg has been his constant companion. The worg is strangely intelligent and revealed itself as magical to Tecar soon after they met when Tecar realized Loki had been shifting colors seeming at will. Loki may be unusual for his kind but one thing is apparent, he is unswervingly loyal to Tecar. Category:Horde Category:Orc Category:Hunter